


the basics of tying a tie

by ahoydonnie



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, crackship, i put so much time and love into crackships why do I do this to myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoydonnie/pseuds/ahoydonnie
Summary: Gyro Gearloose has expansive knowledge on quite a lot of things— except one little detail. Mr. Peabody steps in to help.
Relationships: Gyro Gearloose/Mr. Peabody
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	the basics of tying a tie

_“Cross and under, fold and down,”_ Mr. Peabody knew how to tie a bow tie- he’d been doing it his entire life, but it became a habit to say the process aloud to himself as he looked intently in the mirror.

Tonight was Duckburg’s 65th Annual Scientific Gala, and for their achievements together, he and his new _lab_ partner, Dr. Gyro Gearloose, had been invited.  
New Yolk City was a much bigger place, so there was little to no adjustment for Peabody and his son Sherman, when downsizing to Duckburg, save for the fact that things felt much more personal here— especially now that he was actually working again.

Working with _Gyro Gearloose_. Peabody turned from the mirror with a deep inhale and a little sigh as he buttoned his sleeve cuffs. Gyro had little to no bench-side manner, was often rude to others working in the lab, and although he was around the same age as Peabody, he’d already built up a reputation as a curmudgeon.

But when it came to some moments after the “workday”, it was almost as if a different Gyro was present. While cleaning up, they’d often talk about their inventions, and swap ways to fix them. Peabody never thought _his_ would ever need any help, but Gyro always presented great ideas.  
For Peabody, his glasses were a fresh, rosy haze when thinking about Gyro, a new feeling. He’d spent nights analyzing it, and eventually came to the conclusion: he had a crush, and _bad._

Speaking of the devil, the scientist came bursting through the doors at full steam, much like he always did in the lab. Peabody’s heart skipped a beat, partially because he was a little startled from the door slamming. 

_“How many years have I been working for him, and he does this?”_ Gyro’s shrill voice pierced the silence as he dashed a black box on top of the workbench. 

Gyro was not fully ready to go out to say the least. He had his suit jacket on, top button to his shirt open, and a black bow tie hanging untied around his neck.

_“What seems to be the problem, Doctor?”_ Peabody asked, approaching the bench. 

Gyro paused, and folded his arms. _“What can you deduce?”_

_“Well, Mr. McQuack does come to pick us up at 7, yet you’re—”_

_“Still not ready.”_ Gyro threw his hands up in the air. “ _All because Mr. McDuck thinks I actually know how to free tie a bow tie.”_

_He…_ _doesn’t_ _know how to tie a bow tie?_ Peabody found this a little hard to believe, as he’s worn one every day. _Clip ons, probably. They make those nowadays._ Yet Gyro’s current disheveled and frustrated state made it true. The great scientist could do everything except tie a bow tie.

_“If I may, Doctor,”_ Peabody began carefully. _“I know how,”_

Gyro looked up, his face softening a bit. _“You do? I thought you just wore clip ons or something, you tie yours every morning?”_

_“By hand,”_ Peabody smiled proudly. _“and I have every day since the day I learned. Tonight, I’ll teach you.”_

He took a step closer to Gyro, who instinctively almost took a step back, but grounded himself. 

Peabody wrung his hands, trying to ease his slight nerves. _“I’m going to have to see your whole collar, you don’t mind taking off your jacket for a moment, do you?”_ It was a bit hard to stay cordial asking such a question to the man you fancy.

_“No, not at all,”_ Gyro complied, looking away as he did so. It might have been wish fulfillment in action, but Peabody could have sworn he saw a bit of a blush on his face.

_“Right,”_ Peabody followed the jacket with his eyes, then turned back to Gyro, buttoning the top buttons and straightening out the tie first. _“okay, now, you see these two parts? You’re going to cross them over, like so,”_ First demonstration. _“like so.”_ Second demonstration. 

Peabody went over his entire way of doing it, and even undid and did it twice. _“Alright then, it’s your tie, let’s see you do it,”_ He stepped back, arms akimbo, and gave a nod.

Gyro hovered his hands over the two parts. _“Cross and under, fold and down,”_ He began, going through the whole process. 

Peabody smiled. Gyro catches on very quickly.

_“Is this alright?”_ Gyro held his arms to the side in a way to show off the bow tie and the outfit.

_“Yes… but I would definitely tighten this a little, allow me to—”_

Coming in to tighten the bow tie, Peabody’s focus on it had brought him closer to Gyro— _much closer_. He tightened the tie, and sighed, preparing for a reprimand. Instead, he looked up to find Gyro looking back at him.

_“Doctor…?”_

Gyro blinked, his eyes darting around the room, and adjusted his glasses. _“Apologies,”_ he muttered.

_“No, no, it’s quite alright, in fact,”_ Deep breath. _“you look very handsome,_ _my_ _apologies if I’ve given too prolonged of a look.”_ Peabody picked up the jacket, handed it back to him, but whirled around to gather his things _and_ his thoughts. 

_“Wait,”_

He could feel Gyro’s hand on his shoulder, and turned around slowly. _“Yes, Dr. Gearloose?”_

_“Thank you.”_ And for the first time since Peabody’s been at the lab, Gyro genuinely smiled. 

It was no toothy grin, not by a long shot, but it was the kind of smile Peabody always imagined the scientist to have— soft, and ever so slight. He positively melted.

_“And if it’s anything, Peabody,”_ Gyro stepped in closer, adjusting Peabody’s tie and jacket. He hadn’t noticed they’d shifted in all the movement. _“I think you look handsome as well.”_

He closed his eyes, willing his tail to stop wagging. _“Gyro, I—”_

_“Hey, are you two ready to go? The science isn’t gonna… uh, science itself!”_ The door swung open, Launchpad was here.

_“Coming!”_ Gyro called to him, still keeping his eyes on Peabody. _“It’s fine. Tell me later, if you can remember.”_

Little did Gyro know, it was something that was on his mind almost constantly.

_“Right, if I can remember,”_


End file.
